It is known in the art to apply a vibrator to a railway car to assist in unloading difficult to unload ladings. The vibrator tends to break up and dislodge bridged or clogged lading. Examples of such vibrator mountings on railway cars are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,634,008; 1,644,175; 2,108,416; 2,229,037; 2,621,813; 2,694,498; 2,706,566; 2,504,789; 3,420,480 and 3,468,504. However, these and other vibrator constructions apply the vibrational force to the railway car in such a way as to induce local bending and tension in the structural components to which the vibrator is attached. Particularly when high vibratory loads are utilized there is a tendency for parts of the railway car to fail, particularly in fatigue, particularly at locations adjacent to the vibrator.